Kids Action News/Transcript
00:13:07 That's it for today's episode. 00:13:09 .. 00:13:10 All:" Announcer: Psst! 00:13:16 " welcome to the channel 37 "action news at " if something important happens anywhere in the city, the "action news" team will show you the important thing that is happening right now, with investigative reporter stu brisket and anchorwoman loretta sanchez-johnson. 00:13:34 And bringing you up-to-the-minute forecasts, tea pot, the weather monkey. 00:13:38 " hello. I am not loretta sanchez-johnson. 00:13:45 My name is becky botsford, and last week I was the winner of the "news team for a day" essay contest at woodview elementary school. 00:13:52 Since my essay, "the importance of vocabulary in modern journalism," was chosen as the winner, I get to host today's broadcast along with my friends. 00:14:00 Our united news teamincludes investigative reportertodd "scoops" ming, violet heaslip with some thought-provoking .. 00:14:08 .. 00:14:09 And filling in for tea pot, the weather monkey, my very own pet monkey, bob. 00:14:14 Screeching they said you had to wear the clown costume. 00:14:18 It wasn't my call. 00:14:19 And now on to tonight's top story. 00:14:21 It is a story of epic proportions, a tantalizing story with many layers, ..of cheese. 00:14:28 We take you live to scoops out in the city park. 00:14:32 I'm here in the city park, standing in frontof what will soon be crowned the world's largestgrilled cheese sandwich. 00:14:39 Behold the awe-inspiringgrandeur of grilling, the challenge of cheese. 00:14:47 Ha! isn't thisawesome, becky? 00:14:49 We are on livetelevision! hello! 00:14:51 Hello in there. gunk-gunk-gunk-gunk! 00:14:54 ..ha ha ha. 00:14:55 Remember what we said about being professional? 00:14:57 Oh, right. keep a lid on the enthusiasm. 00:15:00 ahem this truly is a moving tribute to humanity's love for giant food. 00:15:05 Scoops, who dreamed up today's world-record attempt? 00:15:09 Great question, becky. 00:15:10 2 People have united towork on this project-- the grocery-storemanager and the head cheffrom blimpo's sub shop. 00:15:15 They're workingtogether. 00:15:17 Fascinating. 00:15:18 Fascinating, indeed. 00:15:19 Apparently, one day the grocery-store manager was chatting with the chef from blimpo's, and they realized they had a lot of leftover bread and cheese. 00:15:26 What is that? 00:15:27 Camera operator, can you zoom in, please? 00:15:29 clangingand onlookers shouting just a little further. closer. 00:15:38 Gasp and now it's time for a commentary from violet heaslip. 00:15:44 Announcer:..hello? ha ha. violet, you're on. 00:15:48 Yawn oh, I'm on right now? 00:15:52 Ok. 00:15:54 .. 00:15:55 I guess I'll start talking. 00:15:57 I'm violet heaslip, and here's what I think. 00:16:02 Trees are beautiful. 00:16:10 Come on. chuckie wants a sandwich. 00:16:12 You almost got it. come on! come on! 00:16:15 Why won't you just grab it? 00:16:16 You almost had it. oh, this isn't working. 00:16:19 Hold it right there, chuck. 00:16:21 This is one sandwich you're not going to be stealing. 00:16:24 You're right, word girl. I'm not. 00:16:26 isn't this the part where you say, "yes, I am," and then we have an epic battle? 00:16:30 Yeah. usually that would be the case. right. 00:16:32 But I'm not going to steal the sandwich. 00:16:36 No. it's too big. 00:16:37 My claw-bot can't get a good grip. 00:16:39 Bummer. 00:16:40 I mean, look at it. 00:16:43 I bet it tastes delicious, and I can almost grab it. it's so tantalizing. 00:16:47 sorry to rush you, but I've kind of got somewhere to be right now. 00:16:52 I should head home, too. 00:16:53 My mom's going to need her station wagon back. 00:16:56 Well, that was easy. 00:16:57 Is violet still doing her commentary? 00:16:58 Announcer: Actually, she finished a while ago. 00:17:01 ..talking. 00:17:03 Uh-oh. word up! 00:17:05 Humming hey, becky. 00:17:12 Thanks, violet, for that informative perspective. 00:17:14 And now we go back out to scoops, what's happening, scoops? 00:17:18 So, if I jointhe grocery store club, do I get discountson the sale price, or is that justoverall discounts? 00:17:23 Man: You have toread the labels. 00:17:25 ..guys? 00:17:26 Oh, hello.breaking news. 00:17:27 Just moments ago,word girl stopped chuck, the evilsandwich-making guy, from stealing the world'slargest grilled cheese sandwich. 00:17:35 Uh! you don't say! 00:17:37 grocery-store manager, how do you feel now thatyour sandwich is safe? 00:17:42 The citizens of thiscity are united in their appreciationof word girl. 00:17:46 Oui! oui!united! 00:17:48 So there you have it. 00:17:48 Where there once was a feelingof great jeopardy and danger, there is now peace in knowingthat everything is safe and nothing is being stolen,nothing at all. 00:17:57 Not again! camera, zoom in! 00:18:00 and now it's time for bob, the weather monkey, to deliver today's forecast. 00:18:06 Bob. 00:18:08 ..uh... 00:18:11 Screeching shouting two-brains, I should have known you'd be sniffing around here, trying to make off with the world record. 00:18:22 Well, of course I am, word girl. 00:18:24 It's the city's largest concentration of pure melty cheese. 00:18:29 Ooh, it's unbelievably tantalizing. 00:18:33 Phantom rising? 00:18:34 What? 00:18:35 No, I said tantalizing. 00:18:37 I'm baffled. 00:18:38 Of course you are, as usual. 00:18:40 I'll explain it later. 00:18:41 Word Girl: No. I'll get this one. 00:18:43 If something is tantalizing, it means you want it really, really badly, but it's just out of reach. 00:18:49 Oh, I get it. 00:18:50 So, if my mom's meatloaf is delicious, but it's not dinnertime yet, I might say it smells tantalizing? 00:18:58 Hey, meatloaf, give me a hand here. 00:19:00 It's very heavy. 00:19:01 Exactly. tantalizing. very well done. 00:19:04 Now hand over that fishing pole. 00:19:07 Ooh. you know what? this is hopeless. 00:19:12 gasp you're just giving up? 00:19:15 We are unable to steal the sandwich, due to the fact that it's too heavy to be lifted by that little fishing pole. 00:19:21 WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT, GUYS? THE 5 P's-- Prior planning prevents poor performance, pals. 00:19:29 Oh, wait. that's 6. 00:19:30 Oh, we should have brought the bigger pole. 00:19:33 " I guess we'll just have to call it a day and head back to the lair. 00:19:39 If we hurry, we can catch "antiques road " you can watch the walls of your bedroom. 00:19:43 You're grounded. 00:19:44 Ok, if you're not going to actually steal anything, I've got other places to be. 00:19:49 Word up! 00:19:51 Announcer: Welcome back to the city's most serious news program. 00:19:55 Screeching Girl: Oh! oh, careful, bob. 00:20:00 " I'm still becky botsford. 00:20:03 We take you once again live to the city park, where scoops has some breaking news. 00:20:08 I have an important announcement for our viewers. 00:20:12 Since word girljust returned to the park two brains, the world's largestgrilled cheese sandwich is now safe. 00:20:19 Again, the sandwichis safe. 00:20:21 thanks for the great reporting. 00:20:25 Anytime. 00:20:25 ..scoops, you might want to look behind you. 00:20:28 What? why? aah! 00:20:31 Gasp uh, we'll be right back after these messages! 00:20:39 Uh-oh, huggy. 00:20:39 it looks like chuck and two brains have united. 00:20:44 Screech oh, well, to unite means to bring things together or work together. 00:20:48 Here. high five. see? 00:20:50 Our hands are stuck together, so they're united. 00:20:53 Not united. united. 00:20:54 Chuck and two brains are working together to steal a sandwich, so they're united. 00:20:59 Now let's work together and save that tantalizing sandwich. 00:21:03 What's the deal, you guys? 00:21:05 I thought you'd both given up. 00:21:07 We did. a funny story. 00:21:09 We ran into each other on the way back to our lairs. 00:21:12 And we got to talking, and we realized-- thank you, chuck. 00:21:15 We realized we could join forces to steal the sandwich. 00:21:19 My mouse blimp could lift chuck's claw-bot up high enough to get a good grip, huh? 00:21:24 Huh? 00:21:25 Now that we're united, we can lift the sandwich, and we're too strong for you, word girl. 00:21:30 Huggy, initiate secret plan number 619. 00:21:33 What's that you were saying? 00:21:35 I have to do that thing all over? 00:21:37 I was saying that we're way too strong for you now that we're united. 00:21:42 Is that so? 00:21:44 so once we escape with this tantalizing sandwich, my mom says that on occasion. 00:22:00 Interesting. I wish you would tell me more. 00:22:03 Well, then we were planning to-- wait a minute. this isn't interesting. 00:22:08 It's tricky! she's tricking us! 00:22:12 Hit it, huggy! 00:22:13 Ng] stops .. ah... 00:22:23 No! 00:22:27 My tantalizing sandwich! 00:22:42 I'm coming, huggy. 00:22:46 Good work, huggy. 00:22:47 We united to stop two brains and chuck ..huggy? 00:22:50 Ha ha ha! that's ok, word girl. 00:22:53 The world record has been set. 00:22:55 Now it's time to eat this tantalizing thing. 00:22:58 Incredible crime fighting, word girl. 00:22:59 Can I interview you for the "action news at noon"? 00:23:02 " um, sorry. 00:23:05 .. stuck in a rowboat... 00:23:09 Somewhere. I got to go. 00:23:11 Word up! 00:23:12 what do you think happened to chuck and dr. two brains? 00:23:16 And it looks like we're out of time. 00:23:18 I'm becky botsford, and for all of us kids here at the "action news at noon," .. good luck. 00:23:25 Where were you? 00:23:27 .. where was i? 00:23:29 Where are you? 00:23:30 Announcer: Beats me. excuses are your job. 00:23:32 Becky: I was cleaning out our garage. 00:23:36 Man, was it cluttered. 00:23:38 Help me get out of this. 00:23:39 Announcer: Um, sure thing. sure thing. 00:23:41 And that's all the time we have. 00:23:43 Be sure to unite with your friends and tune in next time for another tantalizing episode of Wordgirl! (Two Brains, his henchmen and Chuck are still in an abandoned satellite in space.) Dr. Two Brains: Worst crime attempt ever. Chuck: My mom needed her station wagon back hours ago. She's gonna be so mad...Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes